redemptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Earthly Battle
‘Fought’ includes any of these forms of participation in a battle: *fought a war or military campaign, *commanded military personnel (directly or indirectly), or *equipped military personnel ‘Earthly’ means that the battle occurred in the physical realm, meaning both of the characters involved were human. ‘Battle’ - (for purposes of the game) means a military conflict, campaign, or war (not civilian). Several Redemption® cards refer to characters who “fought in an earthly battle.” Cards that refer to characters who fought in an earthly battle *Amorite Invasion (Pa) *Armorbearer (Wa) *Buckler (Wa) *Esau (Pa) *Spear of Joshua (Wa) Heroes that fought in earthly battles *Abiezer (Ki) *Abiezer (Wa) *Abishai (Ki) *Abishai (Wa) *Abram/Abraham (Pa) *Adino (Ki) *Adino (UL) *Ahimaaz (Ki) *Ahimaaz (Pi) *Ahimelek the Hittite (RA2) *Amasai the Raider (FF) *Armorbearer (Wa) *Army of Simeonites (FF) *Asahel (C) *Asahel (TP) *Asahel (UL) *Barak (Pa) *Benaiah (Ki) *Benaiah (Wa) *Caleb (FF) *Caleb (P) *Centurion (Pa) *Cornelius (A) *Cornelius (C) *Cornelius (UL) *David (Green) (Ki) *David (Green) (Wa) *David (Red) (Ki) *David (Red) (Wa) *Deborah (A) *Deborah (UL) *Dodai the Ahohite (RA) *Ehud (Pa) *Ehud (RA) *Eleazar (Ki) *Eleazar (Wa) *Elhanan (Ki) *Elhanan (Wa) *Gideon (A) *Gideon (J) *Gideon (UL) *Heldai (FF) *Helez (Ki) *Helez (Wa) *Ira (Ki) *Ira (Wa) *Ishmaiah the Gibeonite (RA2) *Israelite Archer (Ki) *Ittai (Ki) *Ittai (Wa) *Jashobeam (Ki) *Jashobeam (Wa) *Jephthah (J) *Jephthah (Pa) *Joab (P) *Joab (UL) *Jonathan (B) *Jonathan (UL) *Joshua (P) *Joshua (WC) (P) *King Abijam (RA3) *King Amaziah (RA2) *King Amaziah (Ki) *King Asa (Ki) *King Asa (TP) *King Azariah (Uzziah) (Ki) *King David (P) *King Hezekiah (Ki) *King Hezekiah (Pi) *King Hiram (FF) *King Jehoshaphat (Ki) *King Jehoshaphat (Pi) *King Joash (Ki) *King Joash (Pi) *King Josiah (Ki) *King Jotham (Ki) *King Saul (Purple) (Ki) *King Saul (Purple) (Wa) *Maharai (Ki) *Maharai (Wa) *Men of Judah (FF) *Mighty Warrior (A) *Mighty Warrior (C) *Mighty Warrior (P) *Mighty Warrior (UL) *Moses (Pr) *Moses (Wa) *Naharai (FF) *Nehemiah (Pi) *Othniel (A) *Othniel (UL) *Prince Jonathan (Ki) *Prince Jonathan (Wa) *Recruiting Officer (Ki) *Samson (J) *Samson (P) *Samson (UL) *Samuel (A) *Samuel (UL) *Shamgar (J) *Shamgar (UL) *Shamhuth (Ki) *Shamhuth (Wa) *Shammah (Ki) *Shammah (Wa) *Sibbechai (Pi) *Sibbechai (Wa) *Spy (Ki) *The Centurion at Calvary (Di) *The Centurion at Capernaum (TP) *Uriah (A) *Uriah (UL) *Uriah the Hittite (RA2) *War Officer (Ki) *Zalmon (RA) Evil Characters that fought in earthly battles *Abimelech (RA2) *Abimelech (Pa) *Abner (Ki) *Abner (Pa) *Absalom (Ki) *Absalom (Wa) *Absalom’s Soldiers (Ki) *Achan (I) *Achan (Pa) *Ahab (B) *Ahab (C) *Ahab (UL) *Ahaziah (Pr) *Amasa (Ki) *Antiochus IV Epiphanes (RA) *Archers of Kedar (Ki) *Arioch (FF) *Assyrian Archer (FF) *Assyrian Siege Army (FF2) *Assyrian Survivor (FF2) *Athaliah (Wo) *Babylonian Forces (Pi) *Babylonian Soldiers (FF2) *Belshazzar (Pr) *Bera, King of Sodom (Pa) *Chief Captain Lysias (Ap) *Egyptian Archer (Ki) *Egyptian Charioteers (H) *Egyptian Horsemen (H) *Emperor Augustus (P) *Emperor Caius Caligula (Ap) *Emperor Claudius (Ap) *Emperor Galba (FF) *Emperor Nero (Ap) *Emperor Otho (FF) *Emperor Tiberius (J) *Emperor Tiberius (Ap) *Emperor Vitellius (RA) *Fallen Warrior (Ki) *Fallen Warrior (Wa) *Foreign Spearman (RA3) *Four Squads of Four (Ap) *Goliath (UL) *Goliath (P) *Governor Felix (Ap) *Herod the Great (Ap) *Huge Egyptian (FF) *Ishbibenob (I) *Ishbibenob (Ki) *Ishbibenob (Wa) *King Abijah (Ki) *King Abijam (RA3) *King Ahab (RA2) *King Ahaz (Ki) *King Ahaz (TP) *King Ahaziah (Ki) *King Amon (Di) *King Amon (Ki) *King Asnappar (FF) *King Basha (Ki) *King Belshazzar (FF2) *King Ben-Hadad I (Ki) *King Cushan-Rishathaim (FF) *King Elah (Ki) *King Evil-merodach (Pi) *King Hazael (RA) *King Hoshea (Ki) *King Jehoahaz (Israel) (Ki) *King Jehoahaz (Judah) (Ki) *King Jehoash (RA2) *King Jehoash (Ki) *King Jehoiakim (Ki) *King Jehoiakin (Ki) *King Jehoram (Ki) *King Jehu (Ki) *King Jeroboam I (Ki) *King Jeroboam II (Ki) *King Joram (Ki) *King Manasseh (Di) *King Menahem (Ki) *King Merodach-baladan (Pi) *King Nadab (Ki) *King Omri (Ki) *King Pekah (Ki) *King Pekahiah (Ki) *King Rehoboam (Di) *King Rehoboam (Ki) *King Rezin (Ki) *King Sargon II (Pi) *King Saul (Ki) *King Saul (Wa) *King Sennacherib (Ki) *King Shallum (Ki) *King Shalmaneser V (Ki) *King Shishak (Ki) *King So (Ki) *King Tiglath-Pileser III (Ki) *King Zechariah (Ki) *King Zedekiah (Ki) *King Zimri (Ki) *Lahmi (I) *Lahmi (Ki) *Lahmi (Wa) *Manasseh (Pr) *Mocking Soldier (Pi) *Mocking Soldier (Wa) *Mocking Soldiers (J) *Naaman (FF) *Nebuchadnezzar (Pr) *Nebuchadnezzar (TP) *Nebushasban (FF) *Nebuzaradan (Ki) *Nergalsharezer (FF) *Pharaoh (A) *Pharaoh (D) *Pharaoh (H) *Pharaoh (UL) *Pharaoh Hophra (Pi) *Pharaoh Neco (Ki) *Philistine Armor Bearer (FF) *Philistine Garrison (TP) *Pilate’s Soldiers (J) *Pontius Pilate (Ap) *Pontius Pilate (Di) *Potiphar (Pi) *Quirinius (J) *Roman Jailer (Ap) *Saph (I) *Saph (Ki) *Saph (Wa) *Shaphat (F) *Shaphat (I) *Sheba (Ki) *Shobach (P) *Sisera (Ki) *Syrian Archer (Ki) *The Dreaming Pharaoh (FF2) *The Imperial Guard (RA) *The Rabshakeh (Ki) *The Strong Force (RA) *The Tartan (FF) *The Twelve-Fingered Giant (FF)